


Oczy o barwie oceanu, umysł wykuty z diamentu

by Pomyluna



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Ocean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Toniesz w oceanie.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	Oczy o barwie oceanu, umysł wykuty z diamentu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ocean eyes, diamond mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368093) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna). 



> No więc napisałam takie coś, wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności xd 
> 
> Tekst jest poniekąd inspirowany piosenką Billie Eilish – _Ocean Eyes_.

Toniesz w oceanie.

Powoli, tak bardzo powoli.

A może to firmament?

***

Z początku emanuje chłodem, sprawia, że przeszywa cię dreszcz.

…sprawia, że się boisz.

***

Otwierasz usta, lecz nie możesz złapać tchu, woda wdziera się w głąb. Całuje cię mocno, domagając się wstępu; obejmuje, pochłania w całości, podczas gdy ty dryfujesz poza gniewem, poza czasem, właściwie niezłączony z żadnym konkretnym miejscem.

***

Przenika przez twą skórę, ocierając się o umysł.

_Coś pięknego_ , słyszysz echo fal; tę nieskończoną otchłań.

***

Nie ma w tobie już lęku i nie potrzebujesz powietrza.

Kiedy wydostajesz się na powierzchnię, on już tam jest – łagodnie się do ciebie uśmiechając.


End file.
